Paintball Wars
by LilyMomoandKukai
Summary: What happens during a war of paintballs with the Konoha 9 and Team Gai? suck at summaries, just read its awesome! Rating T because i wanna


**Lily: Yo minna-san!**

**Momo: We will be trying to update at least 1-3 one-shots of different anime's, either romance or friendship or other things like stuff that actually happened to us…..feel free to request stories by PM or commenting *^-^***

**Kukai: Oi just get on with the fic. The first anime we are doing is…..**

**Lily: NARUTO!**

**Momo: Pairing is….**

**Lily: NEJITEN, TEAM GAI!**

**K & M: now let's begin **

I hid in the shadows as much as I could with the pink shirt and green pants. I held the gun close to my side and peered out of the leaves of the tree to see if anyone was there. I saw a quick flash if purple and blonde pop out of the brush below. She wasn't my target but I needed more people out so why not. I held up the gun and pointed it at the figure now standing and looking everywhere but up. A small red dot appeared on it and I pulled the trigger. A scream echoed throughout the forest as the figure knelt on the ground; hopefully it would lure more people out here.

I hid back in the three to see three more people running towards her.

"Why are you screaming, troublesome woman?" the one with a pineapple shaped ponytail (Shikamaru) asked the blonde.

"Yeah, Ino-pig you scared Naruto so much it alerted the other teams!" the one with bubblegum pink hair snapped (Sakura).

"P-p-please don't a-argue," another said shyly (Hinata).

"I was hit you idiots don't you care?" Ino sobbed holding her shoulder as if it was going to fall off and strangle her precious Sasuke-kun.

I hated to do this to Hinata but I needed to find someone else and they would just get in the way. I did the same procedure to the three firing so fast they hardly had anytime to run. The four were now covered head to toe in red and lime green paintball splatters making them look like human art.

I poked my head out and saw them looking around for the one who did this. A poof appeared next to them. Kakashi filled its space and smirked looking up from his perverted book, "You four are out, now go the picnic tables," he mused.

"Who's left?" Sakura asked cocking her head.

"Oi, its Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and Tenten," I smirked when he said my name and Neji's. I needed revenge on him and I was the one going to do it.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" the blonde and pinkette chorused. They glared at each other and left for the picnic tables.

That's when I realized that the rest of my team was out and the three boys were together, crap. I jumped from tree to tree trying to find one of them. I stopped when I heard Lee's voice crying out for mercy. When I arrived at the place where I heard it I saw Lee on the ground with blue and silver paint splatters all over him. Poor Lee, his own team turned on him…well less work for me hopefully Neji gets Sasuke out so it won't be a hassle.

I kept going after Gai-sensei appeared and began to have a 'youth-fest' with Lee about how far he made it.

I stopped by a waterfall and stream to get a drink, before that I set up traps around the area so no uninvited guests will come and disqualify me. Leaning over I got a quick drink. It was peaceful until a whoosh of air passed by my ear.

"Damnit," I heard someone curse behind me. I turned and saw Sasuke and Neji standing there. Neji held the chakra strings and weapons I used for traps, smirking like an arrogant bastard. It was obvious Sasuke tried to hit me with his paintball gun but missed, thank Kami-sama _he_ didn't have perfect aim.

I got up and put one hand on my hip the other held the black paintball gun, "Not so nice, what you did to Lee back there."

"Hn, it was necessary. That idiot would've given away our position," Neji said holding up his gun and aiming it at me, still smirking. I wanted to wipe off his smirk so badly but that would give them both pleasure to see me losing my temper.

"Try to pull the trigger and your teammate is history, Hyuuga," I said. He hadn't seen the trap I had set up in the trees with a snap of my fingers or a command it would release paint and dose them both.

"Confident huh, Tenten," Sasuke smirked holding his gun up too. Man, for some prodigy's they were stupid.

I wiped some sweat off my lips and smiled, "Same for you Uchiha." I said getting the second gun I had stolen from Hinata earlier (she was too nice to shot someone so it was fully loaded!). I pointed the gun at Neji and the other at Sasuke. A small flicker of panic passed through their rather emotionless eyes but quickly disappeared.

Sasuke got tired of waiting and pulled the trigger. I quickly dodged out of the way and shot some at him. One almost hit his thigh but he narrowly dodged and Neji almost had one planted in his pretty little hair of his. Neji fired and got closer to me, I hadn't noticed Sasuke sneaking up behind me until he had grabbed hold of my wrists and held me back from firing. I struggled but quickly realized their plan. Neji would shoot and hit me with Sasuke holding me in place. I stopped struggling and let Neji pull the trigger, at the last moment I bent down and it hit Sasuke in the face.

"What the hell, Hyuuga?" he snapped angrily. I picked up my guns and hit Sasuke once more before aiming at Neji.

Before I could shoot Kakashi appeared and whisked Sasuke away, you could hear Ino and Sakura's cries about his 'pwetty wittle face.' I turned to Neji and bolted for the forest. His footsteps were getting closer and closer. I ran behind a tree and carefully peeked my head out. No sign of Neji.

I tried to run but bumped into something rather hard. I looked up to see Neji's smirking face. He pushed me against the tree and threw the guns across the forest floor. He held me in place by putting up my wrists with his one free hand and putting one of his legs between mine. He leaned in and put his mouth next to my ear. His proximity was making me nervous.

"You thought you could win?" he questioned me in a husky voice. I gulped and looked away, my eyes searching franticly for an exit. That arrogant bastard _chuckled_ and looked me in the eye. "Now, now Tenten don't look so worried I'm only going to win again."

I growled remembering the first time he won.

Flashback -_-;

_Neji smirked and looked at me with confident eyes. He held up his gun and shot the paintballs several times. I would've jumped out of the way but he had gotten me trapped in some chakra strings. They were holding my arms and legs apart. _

_The paintballs were very painful especially from this close distance. I vowed to never let him win after seeing that stupid smirk and everyone saying that a _girl _couldn't have even made it that far, just some dumb luck._

End Flashback **(A/N sorry I hate flashbacks, takes up all of the action time!)**

"I won't let you win this time," I hissed, trying to get out of his grasp. Keyword trying.

He chuckled again and leaned in closer to me, "It's amusing to watch you struggle," he whispered lightly nibbling my ear. My face turned a bright red color and my brain refused to work so I couldn't find a nice retort.

"I hate you, Hyuuga," is what I was able to say. Instead of sounding confident, like I wanted, I sounded weak and frail. I kicked his leg (why hadn't I thought of this before?). He yelped at the unexpected action and released me. I ran over to my gun and pulled the trigger several times. I heard the satisfying cries coming from him as some paint go on his precious hair.

I smirked and stood up brushing myself free of dirt, "Gotcha, Hyuuga Neji," I stated victoriously. Neji growled and lunged at me, pinning me to the ground. Lemme tell you Neji is a sore loser but tries not to show it. He pinned my arms above me and locked my legs with his so they wouldn't kick him from behind.

"Sore loser," I muttered as he leaned up to my face.

"Sore winner," he retorted, leaning closer so that our noses were touching. Just then a poof of smoke appeared and Neji quickly rolled off me.

"CONGRADULATIONS OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER~" Gai-sensei shouted smiling. He grabbed both of our arms and hugged us. Poofing us back to the picnic tables.

Naruto and Kiba smirked when they saw Neji covered in paint, "Ha, Tenten got ya good, Neji!" Kiba said high fiving me.

"Shut up, Inuzuka," Neji hissed sitting down.

*Later on*

"Tenten!" a sharp voice called. I turned and came face to face with an angry Hyuuga, and no this one was not the female one; it was the one I pissed off earlier. 

He pinned me to the ground like before and planted his lips on mine. I was too shocked to respond at first. When I finally figured out what was happening I was able to respond. I felt him smirk against my lips. We finally came back up for air. That arrogant bastard was still smirking.

"That was for earlier," he said getting up, "See you at training tomorrow." He winked and walked away.

Damn him, I thought, tomorrow I will spear him with kunai and shuriken.

**Lily: Sorry it was so rushed, we have a lot of homework but I wanted to upload this for you guys!**

**Momo: Again PM or comment any requests you have and we will try to make one shots of them! Oh and do recommend different anime's, if we don't know one we will try to look it up and find it for you.**

**Kukai: Hope your enjoyed it so leave us a comment, no flames but constructive criticism is perfectly fine.**

**L, M, & K: JA NEEEEE MINNA-SAN! **


End file.
